This invention relates to a packing and storing device for a flexible cover of a road vehicle.
It is well known to provide flexible covers, made for example of polyvinylchloride (PVC) or canvas, for covering road vehicles, particularly cars which are regularly left exposed to the elements. It is however both troublesome and time consuming to pack up such covers manually each time the cover is to be removed from the car.
The present invention seeks to provide a device for packing and storing such covers in a convenient manner.